1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device including a frame member arranged around a light-emitting element, and also relates to a method of manufacturing a lighting device including a frame member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting device including a frame, reflector cup, or partition is suggested in some patent applications as follows.
For example, it is open to the public that a light-emitting diode includes a light-emitting diode element mounted on an upper surface of a glass epoxy substrate, a reflection frame placed around the light-emitting diode element, a second resin encapsulator and a third resin encapsulator used as a surface layer are stacked on an upper portion of the glass epoxy substrate including the reflection frame in layer form to seal the entirety of the first resin encapsulator (For reference, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,903).
Also, it is open to the public that a light emitting diode device that emits white light includes a reflector cup, an LED that is mounted in the reflector cup, and a phosphor-converting resin filled in the reflector cup. Also, it is suggested that the LED may be mounted in either a normal or flip-chip configuration within the reflector cup (For reference, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,258).
Furthermore, it is open to the public that a surface mounting type white LED includes a chip substrate with at least a pair of surface mounting terminals, a blue LED chip mounted on the chip substrate and electrically connected to the pair of surface mounting terminals, a frame-type member made of solder resist for example and formed on the chip substrate around a periphery of the blue LED, and a bonding agent that includes a phosphor to adhere the blue LED to the chip substrate, and a lens formed of the transparent resin to seal the blue LED chip, the frame-type member, and the bonding agent layer on the chip substrate (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-207369).
In addition, it is open to the public that a light emitting device includes a substrate, a blue LED element mounted on the substrate, a resinous sealing body including yellow fluorescent particles and sealing the blue LED element, a green LED element mounted on the substrate, a resinous sealing body including red fluorescent particles and sealing the green LED element (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0197098 A1). Also, it is suggested that a partition is arranged between the blue LED element and the green LED element in FIG. 4 of US 2006/0197098 A1.
Also, it is open to the public that a semiconductor light emitting device includes a circuit board, multiple LEDs mounted on the circuit board by flip chip mounting and serially connected, and electrodes for heat radiation on a rear surface side of the circuit board, and a sealing resin that may be a transparent resin or phosphor resin sealing the multiple LEDs mounted on the substrate (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227230).